The Incidents
by lolwitme28
Summary: Casey begins to mind read, Lizzie and Edwin are going on a 'field trip' to the capital, George Nora and Marti are going on vaction leaving Derek and Casey alone. They go to the party sparks fly only love is in the air. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Um, first hi ya and second please review I love them so much you would be surprised. They make me wanna dance and make me so excited that I just can't hide it. Lol. Yeah, hope you like it. **

I set my bags down at the door and took in the scene in front of me. Derek was sitting in his recliner, Lizzie and Edwin were watching whatever Derek was, and mom was at the table working on work. I smiled. "Hey Casey. Did you have fun shopping with Emily," mom asked not looking up. "Exhausting. Emily wanted to stop in EVERY store. Even some of the mens because she wanted to check out some of the guy," I giggled. "That's great," she said. I went over and sat down next to Liz. "Hi Lizzie. Sorry I couldn't take you with me. It must have been terrible with only the guys around." "Yeah. George put Derek in charge, while he tried to cook, and well it all went down hill from there. Luckily mom came home early. Not that Nora is paying any," she stopped and cheered with Derek and Edwin. I looked at the screen.

They were watching a hockey game. "Aw, now that was a perfect score," Derek pointed the remote at Liz. "Totally. The guy wasn't even paying attention," she laughed. I couldn't help but have a little pain of jealousy in my throat, She turned back to me with a big smile. I tried to smile back, I am sure it looked fake. "Sorry. But not that NORA was paying any attention. But Derek, Ed, and I have been watching the game. If you find some common ground with him he isn't that bad. After Nora got home and George left. We went out to play soccer, I showed Derek some karate, and then we watched this." "Yeah she beat up Edwin pretty good," Derek laughed looking over at us.

"It wasn't that funny. I bet if I joined karate class I could whip you," he smirked at Liz. She rolled her eyes. "Please even if you did join karate you wouldn't be able to even touch me." "Hey is Lizzie and Edwin still up," Nora asked. "Why don't you ask us," Lizzie turned around. She was mad at mom for forgetting her birthday, leaving her at the school again (though that hasn't happened in a while), and telling her new 'love of her life' to go home.

Poor thing is still learning what it is like to be a 15 year old with rules and responsibility. While I a 17 year old get the freedom of the world...almost. "Lizzie, Edwin, go to bed. You have to leave to the airport early next morning," Nora said looking at us. Everyone was watching her except Derek.

Lizzie and Edwin groaned but got up and slowly went for the stairs. They are so lucky to be able to go to the countries capital, Ottawa. I still haven't even been there! They are going to the capital and stay in a hotel. "Well I am going to work down stairs. I want to be down there when George gets back," she giggles. Thinking we can't hear her. I curl my lip and don't turn around. "Okay," Derek mumbles.

I wait until she is gone until I scoot over towards Derek and lean over the arm. "Derek can I have the remote," I ask sweetly. "No." "Derek may I have the remote?" "No." "Give me the remote Derek," I give him a death stare. He looks at me and smirks. "You want this," he waves it in my face. I grab it but he has a good grip on it. I pull, he pulls. I get up, so he gets up. I use my leg to push the coffee table to the side and begin to yank harder and harder. As does he.

I feel like my arm is going to rip off but I will NEVER give up. Its either win or lose. And I am going to win this time. He starts to spin, faster and faster we go but we hang on.

We stop for a breather before spinning again. Stop. I pull back and he pulls. "You know what? You can have it," he lets go before I have time to think and flip over the couch falling on my head. "Ow," I whimper in pain. Derek leans over the couch a little and stares at me. "Are you okay?!" I am surprised by his sudden niceness. "Yeah I'm-" I am cut short when he reaches over and grabs the remote rubbing it.

"Did the mean lady hurt you," he sits down. My jaw drops. How can he be so careless? "_Oh my gosh, that was hilarious. I can't believe she fell over like that. Priceless,"_ Derek's voice rings out. I purse my lips. "You think that was funny," I hiss. Derek looks at me with a confused look. "What?" "You just said and I quote. 'That was hilarious I can't believe she fell over like that," I mimic him. His eyes bulge out.

"_Did she just read my thoughts?" _I get annoyed now. "Derek stop playing games with me." I try to get up but my head hurts so bad, and my legs feel like they are broken. "I'm not playing anything," he raises his hands in the air. "Whatever. Can you help me up?" "Why should I?" "I'm a girl laying on the ground because you thought it would be funny to watch me flip over a couch. You have had your laugh, not help me up. I think I might have broken my leg." Derek gets up but doesn't come over by me.

"If you broke your leg you would be crying right now," he crosses his arms across his chest. _She looks so helpless. Maybe I should help her. Be quiet man. Let her stay there. Naw, what if dad walks in and finds her there. You'll be dead meat," _Derek seems to shout. I hold my breath. I heard all of that but his lips didn't move at all. I rub my head. Something must be wrong.

He walks over and sticks his hand out. I take it and lean on him getting up. _Dang, she is so light. Probably because she is dancer." _I bit my lip and look at Derek. "Can you stop thinking for a minute and let _me _think," I ask. "What?" "Don't say anything and don't think anything. Just for a minute. _"What the hell is she talking about? Don't say anything and don't think anything? Is she going to kiss me? Move away man. That wouldn't be right. But...no!" _He thinks I am going to kiss him? What?!

"Can you just help me up to my room. I guess I'll just hit the hay early tonight," I sigh. "You sure because you can the remote," Derek looks at his TV like he is about to never see it again. I giggle slightly. "No thanks. I am really tired," I rub my head and yawn. _Think of something to say! Anything just don't let her go. What if she has a concussion? Make her watch something with you, do something. Come on your Derek. DEREK! DEREK! DEREK!" _

Man, Derek is conceited. He cheers for himself? I might have a concussion maybe I should watch tv. "You know what I think I would like to watch some tv now that I think of it," I smile. He smiles back and helps me around the couch. He hands me the remote slowly. "So, what are we going to watch," he sighs. I tap my finger on my chin in thought. "Hockey." He looks at me like I am crazy. "I think you might have hit your head pretty hard," he teases me. I shake my head and stop. Everything seems to move faster.

"Tell me about hockey and don't lie. Don't pull another 'football' scheme on me," I cross my arms across my chest. "Okay," he seemed excited. We spent about an hour or two talking about hockey and re watching another hockey game. It was cool when you understand everything. "YAY," we cheered when the team we wanted to win won. "High five," I said leaning over the chair raising my hand. He shook his head.

"_I can't believe I had actual fun with Casey. My keener step sister. I never thought of her as a friend or something. I don't know. Maybe she isn't such a prep. A defiant dork but maybe not such a prep." _I smiled. I guess sometime through all the hockey talk that I realized that somehow I was able to read minds. Weird but I didn't have time to freak out about it. Maybe tomorrow. Forgetting that my leg was killing me I tried to get up and fell. Derek caught me just before I fell over.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He had one hand on my waist and another on the small of my back and his face was so close. His hands seemed to be burning me. The door began to make some noise and Derek pulled away. I fell with a thump. The door opened and George walked in. He looked worried to see me lying there. "I'm okay. Just um...trying to find my quarter. It rolled under the table," I said slowly getting into sitting position. George let out a sigh of relief. Derek was frozen in place. "I was scared you might have fell," George smiled.

"Mom is downstairs," I said pointing to the door. "Okay," he said with a little to much enthusiasm. When he was gone I looked up to see no Derek. "Derek?" "Can you kinda like sleep down here," Derek asked. I realized he was upstairs. _"What are you mental?You just were, about to, what the hell is your problem? Of all people, Casey! Get it together. " _His voice went to mumble which I guess meant he was in his room. I bit my lip.

I pulled myself on the couch and fell soundly asleep dreaming of me playing hockey and getting slammed into the window and each time Derek would point and laugh killing my spirit. But I didn't seem to be backing down nor did I seem to get any better.

"Casey!" I opened my eyes and saw my mom standing over me. "Are you okay honey?" I nod. My head doesn't seem to hurt as much. _"Man she looks ill. I really can't deal with this. I bet it has something to do with Derek," _her voice says. "Mom, don't worry about me. Go take Liz and Ed to the airport, go to work, and live your life. I am okay. Just had a rough night. I mean I did sleep on the couch." She laughed. _"Oh thank goodness." _I smile at her. "Well I am sorry but I already took Liz and Edwin to the airport about an hour ago. We didn't want to wake you and we were late." I chuckled. "Late night for me too," she began to blush and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I will be back from work late today since I came home early yesterday. Please don't hate me. I left some money on the counter for pizza. Have a great day sweetie," she kissed my forehead and rushed out the door. I yawned and stretched my arms out. Derek and I were on vacation form school. Some teachers convention they just had to be too.

"Get up Princess. Its time to grace you presence to the world," Derek taunted me coming down the stairs. "Be quiet Derek. Or do you want me to tell mom and George what happened yesterday?" "Can you walk?" Hmm, I haven't thought of that. I swung my legs over and stood up. Derek raced by my side but I was able to do it. I take a couple of steps and seems that I am all better.

"Were you faking it yesterday?" "No! You even know I am a terrible liar," I gape at him. "Yeah, yeah. Come on lets go to eat." "Why don't I just make something. I really don't feel like going out. I can make chocolate chip pancakes?" Derek cracks. "Okay. But be quick. Here is my order. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice leave the pulp." we walk into the kitchen. "And you call me a princess," I snicker.

I make everything including the same for myself and we eat in silence. His thoughts are even quiet. Which is good because I need to clear my mind. I finish first and go turn on the TV. Of course nothing is on and Derek soon joins me. _Look at her. She looks great even in the morning. Shut up. You know you had it coming." _I throw the remote at Derek. "I am going to go change," I say and slowly go up the stairs. I may be able to walk but my legs are so sore!


	2. The truth

I went to the top of the stairs and looked down at him. Eavesdropping was against all my morals but what he said. That had to be something I needed to learn about. I watched him flip the channels. His mind was blank. At times he would pause and think 'whats this?' and then he would start flipping again when he got bored. I wanted to yell at him to just pick something but he seemed to be taking his sweet time. Finally he turned off the TV and groaned. He started to get up and I went to my room. I changed into a pink v neck sweater, and a black skirt. I then brushed my teeth and curled my hair. It all helped to take my mind of things. Finally I was done. I looked in the mirror. "Hey there," I smiled at myself. "How you doin," I said with a bad french accent.

All of a sudden Derek walked into the view in my mirror. He was laughing. "What," I said angry. He took a deep breath. "You! Your such a dork. Like that even works. I think you've watched to many friends show." "Well its better than those stupid shows you watch," I shot back. "And what do I watch that is so stupid?" I paused. What does he watch? _Casey is never going to get this. She looks really good, hot even. Oh my god. _"Your right. I'm going to. Go," he ran out. And I was speechless. He thinks I'm hot? This is so twisted. I stood up and winked at myself and went out. "Derek wait!" I grabbed the door handle before he had the chance to close and lock it. "What?" What was I going to say? I can read your thoughts and I want to talk about your feelings? I don't think so. "Can I borrow one of your Cd's?" "My Cd's?" "Yeah." "I don't think so. Why are you really here?"

Crap, crap, crap. "Well?" _Why won't she just leave me alone? I need to call Sam or someone. I need to get out of this house. Out of the country. I need to clear my mind. _Here goes nothing. "I can read your mind." Derek's eyes bulge. "What?!" "I can hear your um, your thoughts," I say and try to smile. "How, when, why? I don't believe you?" _She can't actually read my mind. She is trying to confuse me or something. _"Yeah I kind of can read your mind. I am not trying to confuse you. I just found out yesterday when I bumped my head on the ground." "Oh really?" I nod. "What am I thinking now?" ..... "Nothing." Derek's jaw dropped but he regained himself. _I bet it was just a lucky guess._ "What am i thinking now?" _Casey is a dork. Casey is a loser. Casey will always be a klutz. Casey is a Princess and self absorbed. I am king of the world. lalala. _I laugh.

"Casey is a dork. Casey is a klutz. Casey is a Princess and self absorbed. I am king. Lalala." "Nope!" I look confused. "I am king of the world." I give him a look. His eyes get big again and he walks backwards. I walk towards him and he falls on his bed. "Stay away from me. I'm not kidding. I'll get a bat." "You won't hurt me," I cross my arms across my chest. _If you can read my thoughts that means you've heard what I said about you right? _I swallow my pride and nod. "Oh." That's all he says and his mind keeps quiet. It sounds like slight mummbling but I can't understand. I clear my throat. "But I figured it was just slight amnesia?" "That's it," he nods. "I mean your not hot in any way and it's not like I actually like you in any way." I sit down next to him.

"Totally." He sits up and we are so close. If I just leaned forward a little. Our lips touched slightly yet it sent millions shocks through me. We were about to get more into it when the house phone began to ring. Derek jumped back like I electrocuted him. "That never happened," he said and ran out and downstairs. I touched my lips and smiled. Wait. Why am I smiling? Did I actually just kiss him and enjoy it? No. I hate Derek. He is the bane of my existence. No way would I ever have feelings for him. Then why did that one little kiss make me feel like I could fly. I've kissed other guys and it was nice but this. Stop! Nothing happened.

I stood up and left his room. I walked to mine slowly and stopped when I heard his voice echo. "Yeah I'll meet you there," he said. There was a click and he ran up the stairs. We both stopped like as if paused on a TV screen. "Nothing. Happened," he repeated. I nodded slowly. "Well I am off to go meet-" he stopped. _I can't tell her I'm going out with Kelly. Crap she can read my thoughts. Um this is awkward. _I looked down at my feet and went into my room. "Casey!" "No. Derek why would it bother me your going on a date?" Derek stood in front of my door and it took everything in me not to run up and kiss him.

"There is nothing between us. I mean its not like we have feelings for each other," Derek said. Right, no feelings at all. He scratched his head. His thoughts were all to quick and fast for me to understand but I knew he was fighting himself. "Your right. Have fun. We really should forget this whole incident. You have. Kelly. And I have," I paused. I didn't really want to say Truman's name. I wasn't completely interested but he was all I really had. "Truman." Derek nodded and I heard him go down the stairs. His thoughts still racing.

I cleaned my room even though it was clean just to keep my own mind off what Derek was doing with Kelly. Once I was satisfied that my room was completely (as in every inch and every corner) was clean. I looked around and smiled. After that I went to Derek's room. I picked up all his laundry and cleaned it in the washer and dryer. I also made sure to make it smell nice. Take that. I picked up all his trash and made his bed. I looked around. It wasn't as good as mine and it took way longer but it looked better. I sprayed a fruity smell all over and then went to Liz and then Marti.

When I was half way done with Marti's room which was pretty clean for a 11 year old, I heard the front door open. I should have cleaned the living room. But I am sure I'll have time for that later. I heard a girl giggle. Great he brought her home. I looked at the time. It was morning when he left and now it was 5. I sighed as I heard the giggle and occansional squeel of "Stop!" I rolled my eyes. Derek's door room shut and then a yell. I smirked. I fixed her bed and put some stray toys in the closet. I could hear open and close everyone's doors. Finally he came to Marti's and face looked mad. I didn't even get scared. "What have you done to my room?" I smile. "Don't you like it?" "No I don't. I thought you were going out with Truman?" "I'd rather clean. Thats my true love," I joked. He didn't smile.

I readjusted her pillows and smoothed it out. Derek didn't seem to be moving or thinking. "What about Kelly?" "She is in the bathroom." I snap my fingers. "I forgot to clean the bathroom. I'll have to do that next." "Casey is this your at getting back at me?" I looked at him confused. "My room smells like fruit, my clothes smell like after rain, and things are missing." "I was just trying to help," I shrugged and walked past him. "And can you and Kelly go somewhere else. I wanted to spend today cleaning the whole house and I really wanted to do that before mom and George get back home. "No Casey. Kelly and I are going to be in my room and try not to listen in." "I won't," I fake smile at him.

Kelly walks out of the bathroom. "Casey!" "Kelly," I smile at her. She hugs me and I weakily hug her back. "You look really good. Why are you spending your day here cleaning. You should go out there and show yourself off." "I'm not a piece of meat," I say a little more meanly than meant. "I just meant you look great and you should go out and meet some guys." "I don't think so. I mean besides it's not like I look that good." "Nonsense. Derek come here." Derek walked over and gave me glare and smiled at Kelly. "Yeah?"

"Doesn't Casey look hot?" Derek looked at me and laughed. "Thanks Derek." I walked off. "Derek that wasn't nice," Kelly scolded him. I went to the living room and began to clean. Under the couch, behind the TV, and dusting the book shelf. So much had to be cleaned. It was like a cleaning persons paradise especially for me. I wanted to erase Derek from my mind completely. At least for a while. I got to work when I began to hear the brown hair cutie begin to giggle again. I turned on the radio Dad bought for me. It was from the U.S. and played radio stations from there. Kind of weird but it was pretty cool. "Keeps getting better by Christina A was on. Yay. I love this song. I turned it up loud enough I wouldn't be able to hear a thing from the upstairs.

The phone began to ring and I almost didn't hear it. I turned down the music and picked up the phone. "Hello. This is the Venturi McDonald household." "Hey Casey. Its me Emily." "Hey Em. What's up?" She paused as if listening for something. "Is that Keep Getting better?" I was confused for a moment and realized she was talking about the song. "Yeah!" "Awesome. I love that song. Sorry. But I just wanted to know if you want to go to a party tonight?" "Where?" "Why does it matter. It's a party!" It could be a great way to get my mind off things. "I'd love to!" "Great. It's Truman's. I'm surprised he didn't invite you!" Truman. I bet he is trying to play hard to get. _Now I won't be alone. I just hope Casey will look good. I hope she doesn't wear something chruch girlish. _"How can you say that?" "What," Emily asks. "Say that I dress Church girlish! And what do you mean you won't be alone. I thought you were going out with Josh. The soccer player?" "Casey..." "Yeahhh." "I think you just read my thoughts." "Oh."

I guess I can hear over the phone too. It just sounded so clear like she was actually speaking to me. When I hear Derek's it sounds like it is from a distance but still hearable. Is that a word? "Casey, are you still there?" "Yeah. Sorry Em. Just thinking." "Did you hear me?" "Yeah are you sure you didn't say that out loud." "Yeah." "Oh. Well who knows. I've gotta go. Bye." "Wait Casey the party starts at 7-" I hang up. I really feel bad for hanging up on her like that but I don't want to deal with her asking questions. Maybe I'll tell her at the party. For now I've got cleaning to do.

Kelly comes down stairs with puffy lips and messed up hair. Sex hair. I almost feel like crying. "Bye Casey," she says not even looking at me as she opens the door. "See you tonight at Truman's party Kelly," I say in a teasing way. She stops and looks at me. "What party?" "You weren't invited?" I can't believe it. And now I can't wait to gloat. "There is a party tonight at Truman's but since you weren't invited I really shouldn't say anymore. Except that I was invited and am going to meet tons of guys. I mean I _am _single. Who knows?" Kelly looks sad. I feel a little guilt but not much. Man I have become a mean person .

"Have fun Casey. Tell Derek bye for me." Now I feel like I might cry. "Wait." She looks at me with big eyes. "I think Derek told me something about you. Like taking you to a party tonight. He wanted me to tell you. I'm pretty sure it's Truman's." What am I doing? "Really?" _I really am popular. I bet Truman just lost the invitation. Derek is so sweet to invite me. I'd rather he say it person instead of her. But maybe it was supposed to be romantic in someway? _What does her mean? "Yeah! You should have seen the invitations to. All the girls he liked he told in person. I just so happen to be one of them, " I smile sweetly. She nods and walks away. Guess she doesn't want to hear anymore.


End file.
